Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torch cutting machine for cutting large metal pieces and, more particularly, to a torch cutting machine that allows for continuous operation without down time to remove the cut pieces and replace them with new pieces to be cut.
Description of Related Art
During the processing of raw materials for metal melting operations, particularly steel making operations, it is often necessary to cut large pieces of scrap or other metal, such as steel slabs, plate, and tundish blocks, into smaller pieces that are more appropriate for the melting operation.
Often the metal pieces are manually cut by a human operator using a cutting torch that he or she must move from piece to piece. This exposes the operator to hazardous conditions and has very low efficiency.
Alternatively, a multi-torch cutting assembly having a central rail with a boom extending perpendicularly therefrom can be used. Cutting torches are mounted on the boom and may travel in a lateral direction along the length of the boom while the boom may travel in a longitudinal direction along the central rail. Slabs are placed in a cutting bed that extends the width of the boom and the length of the central rail. The cutting torches are moved along the boom or the boom is moved along the central rail to cut the metal pieces lying in the cutting bed in the lateral direction and the longitudinal direction respectively. The cutting torches may then be indexed along the boom or the boom indexed along the central rail to another position with respect to the metal pieces to make further cuts. When the cutting of the metal pieces has been completed, the operation is stopped while the cut metal pieces are removed from the cutting bed and new metal pieces are placed in the cutting bed.
Therefore, there exists a need for a torch cutting machine that can be continuously operated without stopping to remove the cut metal pieces from the cutting bed and replace them with new metal pieces.